100 Wicked Words
by butterisbetter
Summary: Wicked drabbles! When I take a break from my usual projects, this is what happens. Enjoy!
1. Joy

**Dislaimer: Wicked is not mine (applies to all drabbles)**

**A/N: I've finally decided to try my hand at drabbles! First eight are basic emotions…**

**JOY**

She was always the favorite. She _liked _being the favorite. But when she went to Shiz, she was no longer the favorite. No longer daddy's little girl. No, she was alone now. It was Elphaba who had all the friends. Since when did that happen?

So Nessa fought to be the favorite again. But no matter what she tried, she was always in Elphaba's shadow. Elphaba had Galinda and Fiyero. Nessa remained friendless. So was it any wonder that Nessa felt a strange joy bubble up inside of her when she learned that her sister had dropped out of Shiz?


	2. Acceptance

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**Acceptance**

I had always been the outcast. And until now, I have always tried to change that. I would study harder, work faster, devote myself to hopeless causes. After all, wasn't I a hopeless cause? It made sense for me to defy the Wizard; I couldn't just accept that there are things that can't be changed.

But now, as I hear their new name for me, I feel a strange calm envelop me. I accept their name. I embrace it. I will be the Wicked Witch of the West. I'm done trying to change things that are out of my control.


	3. Fear

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**Fear**

"It's the Wizard who should be afraid…"

She had uttered those words to Galinda, trying more to give herself courage than to help Galinda. If she told the truth, she was more scared now than she had been her whole life. The Wizard was a powerful man, and she wasn't sure she had it in her to defy him.

But if she wouldn't stand up to him, who would? So even though the fear threatened to rip through her and swallow her whole, she swallowed that fear and took the broom in her hand. She _would_ make the Wizard afraid.


	4. Surprise

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**Surprise**

Fiyero let his hand graze hers ever so gently. He always relished these small moments when they were walking in the halls together. He didn't think she would ever let him really touch her, so he had to make due with little stolen contacts.

She usually ignored him, but this time, she squeezed his hand when she felt it glide softly past her own. Fiyero nearly gasped at the unusual contact. When he gathered himself together, he tried to reach for her hand. She shot him a glare and picked up her pace. Fiyero watched her figure retreat in surprise.


	5. Sadness

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**Sadness**

"Oh, Elphie! Look! I broke a nail!"

"That's too bad," the green girl murmured.

"It is, isn't it? And I have to meet Fiyero tonight too! What am I going to do?"

Elphaba shrugged, not knowing what to tell Galinda.

"Elphie, I'm so depressified!"

The other girl let out a grunt, unable to restrain herself. "Perhaps the dear prince won't notice."

"Oh, but he will! I mean, how could you not? There might as well be a spotlight on it!"

With this, Galinda burst into tears. Elphaba marveled how a silly broken fingernail could cause her roommate so much sadness.


	6. Disgust

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**Disgust**

"That's disgustifying!" Galinda shrieked as Elphaba held up a piece of tofu.

"Galinda, it's fine. Just try a bite."

"Nope. I don't want to die."

"Fine, have it your way. I won't have eating Animals on _my_ conscience."

"I don't eat Animals!"

"How can you know?"

Galinda glared at Elphaba. Just to prove how dedicated she was to the Animal cause, Galinda wrinkled her nose and took a tentative bite of tofu. She quickly spit it out.

"That's _disgustifying_!" Galinda said with more zest than before. Elphaba grinned, finishing the bite of tofu that Galinda had left on her fork.


	7. Anger

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**Anger**

Galinda was so sick of being _good_ all the time. For once, she felt miserably justified in her anger. After all, Fiyero had broken her heart, and Elphaba had betrayed her. If Galinda couldn't be angry now, when could she?

She felt the emotion bubble up inside of her, and instead of suppressing it as she normally did, Galinda allowed the anger to contort her perfect features. Her body felt liquid hot with rage, and Galinda felt madness settle over her whole being. In this moment, all she wanted was revenge…

"Her sister," she whispered before she could stop herself.


	8. Anticipation

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**Anticipation**

Elphaba fingered her hem anxiously. Waiting for the Wizard was becoming more trying than anything she had ever experienced in life. Her palms were unnaturally sweaty, and she was nearly as bouncy as Glinda usually was.

Elphaba had high hopes for her hero. He would set Oz right. She glanced at her green hands now playing nervously with the ends of her hair. Maybe he could even set _her_ right.

"Elphie, stop fidgeting! You're making me nervous!"

Elphaba stopped moving and tried to regulate her breathing. Just as she feared the anticipation would kill her, the heavy doors creaked open.


	9. An Orange

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**A/N: So I've decided to continue these drabbles. Any prompts you'd like me to ****try?? And thank you bunches for reading! It really makes my day!!! And review if you get a chance (those make me smile like crazy and make me feel like I'm not a loser) haha! Okay, enough self-pity!!! I hope you enjoy! ******

**Orange**

"You're like an orange," Fiyero declared proudly one day.

"What?"

"An orange," Fiyero repeated in a voice that seemed to suggest that Elphaba was especially slow.

"I know what you said. What do you mean?"

"Well, it takes forever to peel away your tough outer skin, but once you do, the result is a sweet, and sometimes tangy, and altogether wonderful inside."

"That is perhaps the worst analogy I've ever heard."

Fiyero tried to act hurt, but he wasn't fooling anyone. "I know," he conceded eventually. "But I love you."

Elphaba grinned in spite of herself. "You too," she whispered.


	10. Frog

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**A/N: This starts my theme of "ten deadliest animals." I actually looked at a list for this (gasp!), but I'm not sure how accurate it is. Dart Frog was number ten on the list. And thanks to those who reviewed!!! I super duper appreciate it! And thanks to all those who read! I just hope you guys like it! (Oh, and I kinda cheated on the word count for this one…shhh, don't tell anyone!)**

**Dart Frog**

"Hey, froggie!" Avaric sneered.

"Avaric, I'm sure that by now you've missed your brain. Why don't you go look for it?"

"Now, now, Cucumber, don't make me angry."

"I'm _so_ scared," Elphaba said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Avaric snorted at her just as Elphaba flicked a piece of food at him. It hit him in the eye, and he made a very unmanly noise before cursing and heading to the bathroom.

Fiyero chuckled. "Mess with the bullfrog, and you'll get the horns."

Elphaba glared at him. He winked at her, and she immediately forgot why she had been annoyed. But then Avaric came back, and Elphaba sighed.


	11. Buffalo

**Wicked=Not Mine (sadly)**

**A/N: The buffalo is number nine on the list of deadly animals (according to the list that I used). Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Buffalo**

Fiyero crouched in the bushes, careful not to make a noise. The buffalo stood grazing in the distance, and Fiyero gripped his spear tighter. His ceremony to be inducted as Crown Prince required him to kill it; Fiyero was determined to achieve his mission.

He sprang up from his hiding place, quickly rushing over to the buffalo. It looked startled but didn't run. Fiyero eyed it curiously, his spear raised above his head. The Buffalo stood.

"Young Prince," the Buffalo bowed.

Fiyero dropped his spear, shaken to his core by what he had almost done. From that day forward, Fiyero never hunted again.


	12. Polar Bear

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**A/N: So this is extremely sad. Don't hate me! Many happy Fiyerabas to come, I promise! Oh, and this is supposed to be post-musical. Thanks to all who have read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! You all make my world!**

Polar Bear

Elphaba shivered in her threadbare cloak. She pulled it tighter around herself, trying to squeeze as much warmth out of it as she could. Fiyero stirred at her side, pieces of straw fluttering through the arctic air. He wrapped his straw arms around her, and she couldn't help but miss the comforting warmth that his body used to radiate.

A polar bear picked its way through the icy snow in the distance, and Elphaba felt a strange kinship with the lonely animal.

"I love you," Fiyero whispered in his strange straw voice. A tear froze on her cheek before she could wipe it away.


	13. Elephant

**Wicked=Not Mine (unfortunately)**

**A/N: I'm happier with this one than I was with the last one. Yay! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to all of those who review, favorite, alert, and read. You guys keep me going!**

**Elephant**

Elphaba liked Fiyero, but Fiyero was with Galinda. Boq was infatuated with Galinda, but he was with Nessa. Fiyero had been in love with Elphaba from the moment he had seen her odd dance at the Ozdust, but he didn't want to hurt Galinda's feelings. Nessa loved Boq with a strange obsession. Galinda loved Fiyero with a naïve abandon.

So when the group got together for dinner, it was like a strange, large, awkward elephant was in the room with them. Elphaba squirmed, and Fiyero watched her. Galinda clung to Fiyero, and Boq watched her. Nessa watched Boq watch Galinda, seething with anger.

But when Elphaba finally grinned in Fiyero's direction, it was as if the two were in their own little world.


	14. Crocodile

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! Sorry for the long, unbearable absence. I missed you all! School was ridiculous for these past weeks, but I finally get to enjoy a break before fall semester starts! I cheated a little on the word count for this one…shhhh, don't tell anyone! Oh, and thanks to all of you who read, review, favorite, and alert. You guys are fantastic!**

**Crocodile**

"I bet her skin is as rough as a crocodile's," said a little girl as she passed Fiyero.

But Fiyero knew the truth far too well about Elphaba's skin. It wasn't coarse like a crocodile's, but smooth and supple to his touch. It wasn't a harsh green, but a gentle green that lulled one into a comfortable slumber. It couldn't be melted with water, and when Elphaba emerged from her baths, her skin always glistened with the moisture that still clung to it.

Fiyero sighed, his memories getting the better of him once again. Her skin wasn't as rough as a crocodile's, but her heart must have been, for she left him with no warning. But even as he tried, he couldn't muster up enough bitterness to hate her. The memory of her soft skin wouldn't allow him to.


	15. Lion

**Wicked=Not Mine**

**A/N: Eh. Not happy with this one. The next animal on my list was Lion, and the only thing I could think to write about was the Cowardly Lion. Hopefully I put a new spin on this. Sorry for my lack of freshness.**

**And thanks to all of those who read, favorite, alert, and review! You make my day!**

**Lion**

He didn't want to be there. The pitchforks and fire were scary. The men's shouting voices made his hair stand on end, and he trembled in his fear. The scary, shiny tin man grabbed his tail, and all he could do was roar softly in anger. What right had the tin man to turn his words like that?

The Lion had specifically said that the green one had helped him. He was scared of the magic she had done, true, but she helped him, set him free.

But all the tin man had was lust for the green one's blood.


	16. Shark

**A/N: A drabble because I remembered how much I enjoyed writing these. I really encourage everyone to try one : )**

Shark

"Where were you two?" Galinda asked, hands on hips.

Elphaba averted her eyes, and Fiyero grinned sheepishly. Fiyero couldn't fathom telling Galinda the truth, and he had no idea why that was. They had been doing a good deed. They had been rescuing a Cub from the clutches of evil. But all Fiyero could think about was the rush he had felt when Elphaba's eyes had met his. He looked over at his accomplice to find her decidedly staring at her shoes.

He sighed as Galinda circled them like a shark in the water. But at least he was in the same boat as Elphaba.


	17. Jellyfish

**A/N: Not entirely happy with this one. Take it as you will. Also, I have no ill will toward Galinda. In reality, I love her. But here, she takes the role of villain. Sorry everyone. I'm expecting flames for that : ) No hard feelings, I promise!**

Jellyfish

Beautiful yet dangerous.

That's what Fiyero had thought about Elphaba. She was possibly the most exotic and beautiful thing he had seen, but he knew that she had a side of her that attracted danger. It seemed as though everywhere she went, a twister was left in her wake.

And while that may have been true, Elphaba was no match for Galinda. Galinda was the dangerous one. She had caused Elphaba immense ridicule at Shiz, before becoming her friend. And, albeit unknowingly, she had condemned Fiyero to his death. Galinda's jealousy was the true danger, wrapped up in a petite, blond package.


	18. Cobra

**A/N: Probably one of my favorites. Enjoy! : )**

Cobra

Red as blood, fast as a snake, Galinda's quill ran across the paper. She scribbled her notes as if she were writing a death warrant. Her face was solemn as she dipped her quill into the red ink—the only color she had left. She twirled the quill in her hand before massacring the paper with it once more.

Elphaba, who sat at her own desk studying, glanced over at Galinda and had to stifle a laugh. Her roommate had accidentally twirled a huge red splotch onto her cheek.

Galinda, hearing Elphaba struggling to contain her laughter, turned angrily to her roommate. "Do you mind?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

Elphaba simply pointed to the looking glass. Galinda screamed before she realized what exactly the red splotch was. Elphaba's laugh could be heard from the hallway.


	19. Mosquito

**A/N: Silly. I have no other comment : D**

Mosquito

_Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee_, Fiyero thought to himself, using it as a mantra. He had no idea what it meant, but it gave him strength anyway. He was leaning against the brick of the science building. Waiting to sting.

_No, not sting!_ He thought, interrupting his chant. _I have to be sweet, but I have to be strong and confident at the same time. Float like a butterfly, sting—_

Elphaba exited the building then, gliding as if she were an angel. And, to Fiyero, she was. He was so lost in the beauty that was Elphaba that he had forgotten his mission completely. He was completely speechless when she approached him.

"What are doing skulking around here? I thought you avoided all things scholastic."

"Bees?" Fiyero said, his mantra becoming his own personal kiss of death.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She floated away from him, and Fiyero suppressed a whimper at his bad luck and faulty brain.


End file.
